1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary electric component for outputting a signal corresponding to a rotation angle of a rotary body and to an operation panel using the same, and more particularly, to a rotary electric component including a rotation detecting means for outputting a signal according to a rotation state of the rotary body together with the rotary body and to an operation panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a rotary electric component is used as a temperature control knob for air conditioners in automobiles. The rotary electric component outputs a signal corresponding to a rotation angle of a rotary body when the rotary body is rotated. In this case, a main body of the air conditioner controls temperature based on the signal.
For example, a conventional rotary electric component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-243848 has a cylindrical rotary body and a case for rotatably supporting and accommodating the rotary body, respectively. A flange portion is attached to a lower end of the rotary body, and a contactor is mounted on a lower surface of the flange portion. Further, an opening is formed in the lower surface of the case, and a substrate is mounted on a lower portion of the case so as to close the opening. In addition, a circular arc-shaped conductive pattern composed of a code pattern is formed on the substrate, and the substrate is mounted to the case through the opening. Therefore, when the rotary body is rotated, the contactor slide-contacts with the conductive pattern to generate a pulse signal, so that the rotation angle of the rotary body is detected.
However, the above-mentioned conventional rotary electric component needs a conductive pattern having a size corresponding to the movement range of the contactor. That is, in the above-mentioned conventional rotary electric component, when the rotation angle range of the rotary body increases, the movement range of the contactor increases, so that a large conductive pattern is required. Thus, the substrate on which the conductive pattern is arranged is required to have a large size.